Arrow Bequeath My Heart
"Arrow, Bequeath My Heart" is an on-going story created by Oreana. CHARACTERS Thunderhawk Sara-Li Devon Jade-Li Naveah-Li Cyrus Troy Luke Sojourner Tobor Sabre Spectre Locke Lara-Le Knuckles Julie-Su Lara-Su Sylv-Ia Ryssa Remington Bernard Shar-On Olivia PLOT (Spoilers) Taking place in the harsh lands of Skyrim, Sara-Li’s family traveled from Morrowind’s Vvardenfell Island to Winterhold College in attempts to find a place to rest only to be shunned by the harsh inhabitants that greet them. The guardian of the Winterhold Village, Thunderhawk, comes to understand Devon’s plight and allows his family to stay for free within the Winterhold College where he rules. With Sara’s older brother, Cyrus, having issues with his breathing, Sara-Li desires to become a great and powerful healer at the age of six. Seeing what drives her and understanding her determination, Thunderhawk offers to teach Sara-Li how to read and write better as well as aid her in her practices. As time progresses, Devon retrieves word that the taxes back home have been lowered and attempts to bring his family back to where they had once left to continue working with Cyrus’ breathing issues. With Sara-Li so deep into her studies, it is hard for her to consider packing up and leaving the place she had begun to call home. Noticing this, Devon and Jade-Li reluctantly leave their daughter behind at the age of 18, begging for Thunderhawk to watch over her in their absence. Thunderhawk swears he will do so, but cannot help but distance himself from the beautiful Sara-Li, as he has begun noticing her transcending into adulthood and begins to form a mate-like attachment. Reminding himself that he is too old for the fair Sara-Li, Thunderhawk does his best to keep his jealousy and feelings to himself as Troy attempts to woo her openly. Trying to be supportive, Thunderhawk does his best to encourage the union only to find out from Sara-Li that Troy is not who she desires, but in reality, Thunderhawk himself. Claiming the woman as his own, Troy eventually finds out that Thunderhawk has taken Sara from him and begins to plot his revenge by framing the guardian for necromancy practices. With Troy the second strongest mage in Winterhold College, Troy takes the crown from Thunderhawk upon the elder being banished from his own village. This doesn’t deter Thunderhawk from sneaking up the tree nearest Sara-Li’s window and begging for her to trust him—that he was merely framed. The two manage to find time to spend with one another outside of the college and at the nearby stables where Sara keeps Misty, the dappled mare Thunderhawk had given her as a gift. With Troy believing Thunderhawk to be out of the picture, he attempts to take Sara-Li as his own, doing his best to brainwash her into thinking Thunderhawk is the traitor and not himself. Forcing Sara-Li to stop taking her herbal birth control as Troy desires an heir, Sara-Li ends up pregnant with Troy’s son, Luke. Keeping quiet about her pregnancy three months in, she does her best to hide it from Troy and especially Thunderhawk, only to blurt out in a fit of anger to the elder that she is pregnant with Troy’s child. Not desiring to have the child be raised by such a power hungry man and hating to know that his own love is being mistreated and raped, Thunderhawk begs Sara-Li to come with him to Whiterun Village, where his father, Sojourner, rules. WHITERUN Upon arriving, Sojourner instantly takes a dislike to Sara-Li—seeing her as nothing but a distraction to his son and a whore that had caused Thunderhawk’s removal from power. Thunderhawk constantly ends up at odds with his father, getting into magical and physical confrontations about the woman Thunderhawk holds close to his heart. For many months he does his best to keep a footing within Whiterun Village to give his mate a place to stay before the birth, but regardless, Sara-Li finds herself fearful of what Sojourner may say to know the child inside of her isn’t of guardian blood—prompting her to have Thunderhawk help her give birth out in the nearby stables away from Sojourner’s condescending gaze. While Thunderhawk takes to Luke right away and accepts the boy as his own, Sojourner is less than willing to upon seeing the mark-less child. With this only being ‘further proof’ Sara-Li was nothing but a whore, Sojourner’s offhanded comments and actions get worse, and he does his best to keep Thunderhawk from the two. Upon being fed up with his father’s attempt to make a rift between himself and his family, Thunderhawk takes his leave of Whiterun with Luke and Sara-Li. Spending their time with the other guardians, Thunderhawk finds that their peaceful life in each village short-lived given incidents that occur in each location. Upon making it to Margarth, Tobor accepts the two to live in his castle as he has more than enough room for them. During their stay, however, Tobor does his best to make Thunderhawk understand that Sojourner is merely set in tradition, as Thunderhawk once was, and is probably furious that he lost his title to a mere ‘nobody lightning mage’. Hoping to get the boy to reconcile with his father, Thunderhawk merely continues to find it a challenge each time he visits Sojourner. As Luke grows up and watches the horrific display between his parents and his grandfather (who won’t accept him), Luke finally begs before Sojourner to unleash his anger out on him when he is merely five—deciding to act as the whipping boy for his mother if that will keep her from crying and deter his grandfather’s rage from his mother and his father. Seeing how selfless and loving the young child is, Sojourner changes his tune about Luke, as the guardian rarely witnesses such acts about a harsh world like Skyrim. With Luke willing to throw himself in the line of fire for his parents, Sojourner accepts him as his grandson finally and does his best to accept Sara-Li too, regardless of what had been done. RECLAIMING WINTERHOLD As Thunderhawk’s family remained within Margarth, Luke started showing a fixation on being a blacksmith. With him spending time with the local blacksmith at the city, Luke began making impressive armor at the age of eight. As he grew up in Margarth, he became close with the Captain of the Guard, Remington—making armor for him and his fellow knights with whatever metal, leather, or even dragon bones and scales they could come across. As Sojourner continued to try and talk his son into going back and reclaiming Winterhold, Thunderhawk ignores his responsibilities as he finds his life focusing on his family in Margarth more rewarding at the time. Sara-Li couldn’t help but attempt to talk Thunderhawk into the same thing, as she worried over how the village was holding up under Troy’s rule. While Thunderhawk knew the two were right, he himself was worried how he would fair against Troy in a battle, as Troy continued to practice while he himself had grown lax over the years, prompting him to merely make up excuses. As Tobor’s servants wash and take care of Sara-Li during her time at his castle, they begin to notice her growing rounder as the weeks go on. One of the servants point out that Sara-Li is pregnant, making the young woman confused as she had been trying to be careful as she wasn’t married to Thunderhawk, and she didn’t want to put another child on his plate. Knowing very well Sara-Li couldn’t keep it a secret forever, she reluctantly came out to tell Thunderhawk that she was pregnant with his baby. While equally confused, as he assumed they were being cautious, Thunderhawk didn’t get mad at the miracle but accepted it with open arms. When their daughter, Naveah-Li, is born within Whiterun, Sojourner accepts the little girl right away happily while Luke notices something that makes his worst nightmare come true: every guardian has a white crescent mark, which is something he lacks. Luke knew something felt different regarding his physical appearance between himself and his father, Thunderhawk, but upon seeing his half-sister with the mark, he realizes that Thunderhawk is not his birth father, and this leaves him to wonder who it is as Sara-Li and Thunderhawk never told Luke it was Troy. Becoming distant with his family, Sara-Li talks to her son, and tells him that he wouldn’t want any form of relationship with the man who Luke shared DNA with, but be thankful that Thunderhawk had accepted and loved him as his own—never once faltering or feeling any sense of anger that Luke was never biologically his. This, however, never keeps Luke from wondering who his real father is until Troy finally hunts down Thunderhawk and the others, and brainwashes Luke to take him secretly back to Winterhold. When Luke doesn’t return back from his blacksmith job one night, Sara-Li begins to worry as does Thunderhawk. While Thunderhawk finds no traces of his son, he stumbles upon a message left by Troy: demanding that Thunderhawk face him in a battle of power for Winterhold and Sara-Li’s hand, or he would never see Luke again. Never wanting to see his family fall apart, Thunderhawk promises Sara-Li he’ll return as he heads off to Winterhold to face Troy once and for all. Met by his mind controlled son upon making it to the outskirts of Winterhold, Thunderhawk surrenders to Luke, not wanting to or having the heart to raise his fist to the boy he loved. With Thunderhawk taken prisoner, he finds out that Troy’s intention isn’t to fight Thunderhawk fair, making the elder furious and also worried he may not make it in a battle against the lightning mage given his several years as an active father and husband figure and hardly a fighter. When Troy gloats about his doings to Thunderhawk and what he had planned for his family, Thunderhawk (while enraged), is able to use his ice breath to break the chains and unleashed his anger upon Troy. With Thunderhawk coming out the victor, the hold Troy has upon Luke loosens and is quickly brought back to himself. With Troy jailed below the Winterhold College, Thunderhawk takes back his crown and accepts Sara-Li as his bride, making her the Queen of Winterhold. Luke apologizes to Thunderhawk for ever doubting him and pushing him aside as he had, realizing that he was more of a father than Troy ever would have been for him. THE YOUNG KING Spending what time they can in Whiterun, the family gets a horrible surprise when two dragons suddenly attack the village. Thunderhawk, Sara-Li, Sojourner, and his court fighting off the beasts best they could, Luke is nearly buried alive when the rafters above him start to shake and threaten to break under the constant impact of the dragons. Sojourner notices this and runs to the defense of his grandson, pushing Luke out of the way in time only to be crushed by the debris. With the dragons defeated, Thunderhawk runs to his father and manages to help get him pulled from the rubble before helping him to his bedroom where the priests announce that there is too much internal bleeding, and Sojourner will soon die. When Thunderhawk is alone in the room with his father, Sojourner tells his son to please pass his crown to Luke, as the boy had shown more than enough times that he had the heart as well as the passion to rule Whiterun in his place, even if Luke is merely 12. With Luke being too young to take the throne without protection, Thunderhawk sends for Remington to move to Whiterun to become Captain of the Guard and part of Luke’s royal court and act as a means for guidance while asking for Luke’s childhood priestess friend, Sylv-Ia, to act as protection and also guide the young boy best she could at the age of 17. While nervous and unsure of his role as King of Whiterun, Luke knows that if his grandfather pleaded this outcome before his final breath, Sojourner no doubt knew he would become something great and believed in Luke—giving him the confidence he needs.